


A Truce

by merryghoul



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: femslash100100, F/F, Forgiveness, Nonverbal Communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Sasha and Bayley reach a truce in private.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Kudos: 4





	A Truce

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100100 Greek Mythology table. Prompt: Penelope.
> 
> 2021 3 Sentences Ficathon: [any, any nonverbal conversation](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9260336#cmt9260336)

Sasha Banks found a place in Tropicana Field that, because of the unique situation with the ThunderDome, was hidden from most people working SmackDown nights and invited Bayley. They didn't speak of the hurtful things they did to each other in their past or talk about their feuds with Carmella and Bianca Belair, and they didn't talk about the SmackDown Women's Championship. They knew they'd fight over something some time in the future again; for now the slight smiles on their faces conveyed the two of them forgave each other to not be "former best friends," at least in private.


End file.
